toughstuff_dndfandomcom-20200216-history
Summoner
Summoner ' "...''To train them is my cause" '''Abilities: Charisma determines how many Monsters a Summoner can control. A Summoner is also somewhat dependant upon ranged combat, which is highly influenced by Dexterity. Most Summoner class skills (see below) are based on Charisma, Intelligence, or Dexterity. Alignment: Any. Starting Age: Minimum 14 Table: The Summoner Hit Die: d6 Skill Points per level: 4 + Int Modifier. Base Attack Bonus: 3/4 (as Cleric) Saves: Fort Bad, Reflex Good, Will Bad. Level Special 1''' Control Monster (Ex), Caster Levels, Train Monster, Dread Lore (Ex) '''2 Craft Soul Prison (Sp), Heal Monster (Sp) 3''' Subtype Specialization (Ex) '''4 Increased Awareness (Ex), Double Team 5''' Speak with Monsters(Ex) '''6 Craft Greater Soul Prison (Sp) 7''' Type Specialization '''8 Transfer Control 9''' Advanced Monster Healing '''10 Craft Leaden Seal (Sp) 11 Store Monster (Sp), Recall Monster (Sp) 12 Second Subtype Specialization 13 14 Second Type Specialization 15 Craft Master Prison (Sp) 16 17 Fast Recall Monster (Sp) 18 Third Subtype Specialization 19 Third Type Specialization 20 Subtype Mastery Class Skills: The Summoner's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Alchemy (Int), Animal Empathy (Cha), Bluff (Cha), Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge Nature (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Survival (Wis). Class Features: Armor and Weapon Proficiency: Summoners are proficient with all simple weapons. Summoners have proficiency only with light armor. Caster Levels: Summoners have a caster level that is used to determine their abilities as a pokemon trainer. They do not gain spells or abilities the same way that wizards or sorcerers. A summoner gains a summoner caster level for every level of summoner that they take. Therefore a level 4 summoner would have a caster level of 4 and a level 4 summoner/level 3 wizard would have a Summoner caster level of 4. If a summoner gains a Prestige Class which adds to caster levels, he/she may choose to raise summoner caster levels instead of other caster levels. "Monster": A Monster is any Aberration, Beast, Dragon, Elemental, Magical Beast, Ooze, Outsider, Plant, Shapeshifter, or Vermin which advances by "Hit Dice" rather than "By Character Class." Creatures which can advance by hit dice or character class, like Beholders, are monsters even if they have character class levels. A summoner can use the Animal Empathy skill on any Monster as a substitute for a normal diplomacy attempt to influence NPC attitudes; regardless of whether or not the summoner shares a language with the Monster or the intelligence of the Monster. However the monster must have a means to communicate with the PC, whether it be through sight or hearing. e.g. Tremorsense is not a suitable method for communication between a PC and a NPC. However there are some creatures, including but not limited to deity creatures and unique intelligent creatures (e.g. Pyroclastic Dragons) are never considered monster types for this purpose. Soul Prisons and Monsters: When a Monster is caught with a Soul Prison (see Craft Soul Prison below) it is shrunk down and placed in stasis like in Gloves of Storing (DMG: pages 217-218). While in a Soul Prison, Monsters do not to eat, sleep, breathe, etc. A Monster can be returned to its Soul Prison or removed from its Soul Prison as a standard action by the Summoner which owns it - with a range of 25' + 5' per 2 caster levels. If a Soul Prison with a Monster is traded, given, or sold to another person, ownership of the Monster is also transferred. A Monster heals rapidly while in its Soul Prison. Regular damage is converted to subdual damage at the rate that subdual damage normally heals for the creature. Subdual damage heals at the normal rate while in its Soul Prison. Control Monster: A Summoner can have a number of Monsters in Soul Prisons equal to her Charisma Modifier be "Controlled." A Controlled Monster behaves like a summoned monster when released from its Soul Prison, and is essentially under the control of the Summoner. A Summoner cannot control a Monster whose Challenge Rating is equal to or greater than the Summoner's Caster Level. Remember the rubric for increasing challenge rating based on extra hit dice or class levels to determine if the Monster is controlled. An uncontrolled Monster will act as it sees fit , possibly going on a rampage, running away, or simply sleeping until it is returned to its Soul Prison. Furthermore, Dragon type Monsters are harder to control than other Monsters, and use twice their CR (or their own CR + 4, whichever is less) to determine whether they will obey their Summoner. A Controlled Monster cannot use any Summoning ability to summon uncontrolled Monsters. Losing Monsters: A Summoner can, at any time, release their Monsters into the wild. This is a process that takes about 10 minutes during which the Summoner says her goodbyes to the Monster. The Monster is then free to do whatever it wishes, its current intellignce, alignment, and abilities do not inherently change from this release. The Monster's Soul Prison is broken in the process, and is no longer attuned to that Monster. Monsters who were treated especially well or poorly by their Summoner will not forget that treatment and may, at the DM's discretion, act accordingly either immediately or at some time in the future. Death and Monsters: Sometimes, Monsters die, this causes a great loss to the Summoner, both emotionally and spiritually. A Summoner whose controlled Monster dies immediately loses 200 XP times the CR of the Monster (zero XP for Monsters below CR 1). A Summoner can make a Will save (DC 15) to halve the XP loss. XP lost in this way are recovered if the Monster is raised from the dead by any means (usually Raise Dead or Resurrection). The XP is recovered if the Monster is Reincarnated, but the new body breaks the Summoner to Monster link and the Monster is no longer controlled, and may no longer be a Monster (depending on its new type). Train Monster: A Summoner can train or evolve their Monster with their Handle Animal skill. As an extraordinary ability, a Summoner need not choose specific animals as trainable and can use Handle Animal on any Monster. Training a Monster takes 8 hours and has a DC of 15 + Monster's (new) CR. The effects available from Training Monster are based on the number of Ranks in Handle Animal the Summoner has: Dread Lore: A Monster Summoner accumulates significant knowledge about the Monsters that they face. The amount of knowledge a Monster Summoner has on an encountered wild monster is linked to the Summoner's Knowledge Arcana or Survival skill - whichever is higher. The abilities granted depend upon how many ranks the Summoner has in the relevant skill: Craft Soul Prison: A 2nd level Summoner can craft Soul Prisons. A Soul Prison costs 100 GP and 8 XP to make. Alternately, it costs 200 GP to buy one if it is available. A Soul Prison acts as a thrown weapon, which is used as a ranged touch attack with a range increment of 15'. Using a Soul Prison is considered to be using a spell like ability. If a Soul Prison thrown by a Summoner hits a Monster it inflicts 1 point of subdual damage per caster level - if the Monster is unconscious after being hit by the Soul Prison it is sucked into the Soul Prison and now belongs to the Summoner who threw the Soul Prison - the Soul Prison is now sitting in a square formerly occupied by the captured Monster. If a Soul Prison hits a Monster it is attuned to that Monster and cannot be used on any other Monster - ever. Heal Monster: A Summoner may attempt to accelerate the healing of a Monster in its Soul Prison. By spending a fullround action, a Summoner can attempt a Heal Check (DC 15) to either convert all regular damage suffered by the Monster into subdual damage, or to confer the benefits of 1 day of rest to the Monster (2 Hit Points per hit die, 1 day worth of repaired Ability damage, the recovery of any limited uses/day abilities, and the healing of all subdual damage). This ability may be used on each Monster 3 plus the Summoner's Wisdom bonus (if positive) times per day. Subtype Specialization: A Summoner can choose a subtype which is her specialty. A Summoner gains a +1 bonus on all Bluff, Animal Empathy, Handle Animal, Knowledge, Listen, Sense Motive, Spot, and Survival, checks when using these skills on or about such creatures for every 3 caster levels she has. A Summoner can choose a second Subtype to be equally proficient with at 12th level, and a third at 18th. A Summoner can Control one extra Monster which must be of a subtype that she specializes in. Subtypes include: Air, Aquatic, Chaotic, Cold, Earth, Electricity, Evil, Fire, Good, Lawful, Reptilian, and Water. Increased Awareness: At 4th level and above, a Summoner's Monster become more intelligent and aware. After the Summoner has owned her Monster for at least 1 week, its intelligence changes to the Summoners ranks in Handle Animal if that is more than its normal intelligence. Double Team: Upon reaching 4th level, the Summoner is able to control two Monsters out of their balls simultaneously, even in battle. This ability only functions so long as both Monsters are more than 2 CR less than the Summoner's caster level. For example, a 5th level Summoner could command a single CR 4 Monster in battle or two CR 2 Monsters, but could not command a CR 1 Monster and a CR 3 Monster simultaneously. Speak with Monsters: At fifth level a Summoner has Tongues - always on, which only effects Monsters. Even though a Gorgon's speech still sounds like "Groarrough" it is perfectly intelligible to the Summoner. Further, the Summoner's speech is understandable by Monster even if they do not normally have a language - even Oozes and other Monsters not normally capable of communicating at all. Craft Greater Soul Prison: A Summoner can craft a Greater Soul Prison, which is a more powerful form of Soul Prison. It behaves just like a Soul Prison except that it costs 1000 Gold and 80 XP to craft - and inflicts d4 subdual damage per caster level. Type Specialization: At 7th level, you can choose a single creature type to gain the same skill bonuses as your subtype specialization with a creature type instead. You are not limited to normal Monster types. You may choose a second type to Specialize in at 14th level, and a third at 19th. You may have an additional controlled Monster, which must be of a type you are specialized in. Type and Subtype Specialization bonuses are cumulative. Transfer Control: At 8th level a Summoner can choose to change which Monster she controls, up to her regular limit of controlled Monsters. All newly controlled Monsters must be in Soul Prisons possessed and owned by the Summoner. Transfer Control is a full-round action. Normally transferring control takes 10 minutes per Monster so transferred. Advanced Monster Healing: A Summoner can, at 9th level, use Heal as a Spell like ability a number of times a day equal to her wisdom modifier, with a minimum of once a day. A Summoner can only Heal Monsters she controls, but can heal them whether they are in their Soul Prisons or not. Craft Leaden Seal: A Summoner can craft a Leaden Seal. A Leaden Seal is a much more powerful form of Soul Prison. It costs 5000 GP and 400 XP to make. When used, it inflicts d8 points of subdual damage per caster level. Store Monster: Starting at 11th level, as a move equivalent action, a Summoner can send a Soul Prison with a Monster in it to a completely safe extra dimensional space. A Soul Prison must be within Close range (25 feet + 5 feet per 2 caster levels) to be stored. Store Monster cannot be combined with a normal move. Store Monster is a spell-like ability. Recall Monster: Starting at 11th level, as a fullround action, a Summoner can transport a Stored Soul Prison from her extra dimensional space to her hand. Craft Master Prison: A Master Prison is the ultimate expression of the Monster Hunter - it costs a hefty 10000 GP and 800 XP to manufacture, and subdues the first Monster it hits, if that Monster does not have more than 2 hit dice for every caster level of the Summoner who threw it. If a Monster is too strong to be captured automatically it may yet succumb as it still suffers d12 subdual damage per caster level. Fast Recall Monster: As Recall Monster, but Recalling Monster is a free action. Subtype Mastery: The Summoner chooses one subtype that she is already specialized in to Master. All her Leaden Seals function like Master Prisons against Monsters of that subtype, there is no limit to the CR of Monsters of that subtype that she can control - and she can control one extra Monster of that subtype, in addition to her bonus controlled Monsters from type and subtype specialization. Summoners and Multiclassing: Summoners rarely multiclass, however if they multiclass into another spellcasting class and have access to domains, the Spellcaster levels stack for purposes of controlling Monster of a type or subtype sharing of those domains. So a Summoner 6/ Cleric 5 with the domains of Evil and Fire would control Monsters as Caster level 6, but would control Evil or Fire Monsters as a Caster Level 11 Summoner. Summoners and Starting Equipment/Ages: A Summoner begins play with a CR 1/2 Monster of her choice. Common choices include Stirges and Celestial Badgers. A Summoner also begins play with an empty Soul Prison and 3d4 x 5 gold pieces worth of equipment. In campaigns with regional or Clan specific starting equipment, a Summoner's starting Soul Prisons is in addition to her regional or clan specific equipment. Adventures: The life of a Summoner naturally leads itself to adventure. Most Summoners spend at least some of their time exploring in order to find and capture new Monsters and hone their skills. Summoners and Alignment: Most Summoners have an extreme alignment, although many are kindly masters, others are vicious and cruel. Summoners tend to shy away from neutrality as their constant battles of will with Monsters generally make them quite accustomed to choosing sides. Religion: Summoners have no special ties to particular deities. However, powerful Summoners have significant dealings with the outer planes - and many become Clerics. Gods of Elemental or Alignment domains are frequent choices - as are Gods of Plant or Animal. Background: Most Summoners dedicate their lives to summoning Monsters very early in life. Summoners generally come from single parent homes or are orphans. Many Summoners learn their skills because they love Monsters or are simply competitive - while others see Monsters as a relatively easy path to power and dominate their Monsters in order to fuel their lusts for eternal acquisitiveness. Such Summoners may turn to theft or extortion to attempt to steal the Monsters of other Summoners. Races: Summoners are usually Human, although there is a sizable number of Halfling Summoners as well. Summoners are usually not well thought of in Elven communities, and many turn to the road. In the depths of the Dwarven mountain halls Summoners are seen as a valuable method of removing dangerous Monsters from the caverns but are also frequently shunned if they are seen training their Monsters. Gnomes are more likely to be scholars of Monsters than to attempt to capture any themselves. Amongst the savage humanoids Summoners are usually laughed at and scorned until they can capture something large enough to frighten compliance out of others. Other Classes: Summoners do not make good front line fighters, although their short range thrown weapons can be devastating. They frequently need Fighting characters to soften up powerful Monsters for capture as well as to distract powerful Monsters long enough for a Summoner to capture it. Sometimes a Summoner will be attacked by creatures or adversity that are not Monsters, in such cases the abilities of Wizards and Sorcerers are invaluable - a Summoner's relative dominance over Monsters can allow conventional spellcasters to save their powers for use against non-Monster foes. Summoners can eventually heal their own Monsters fairly effectively - thus limiting their use for Clerics, however they cannot heal themselves. As a result Summoners are sometimes seen to be both cowardly and ungrateful by their non-Monster companions. Reference: Frank. The Summoner. http://www.scshop.com/~ritaxis/summoner.html (accessed 06/12/2014).